youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullseye
'Matthew Wild '''grew up in a New York apartment with his mother and father. Throughout his childhood his father was rarely home because of business reasons. Matt never learned how to be good at sports without his father to teach him. His mother was insistent that he pick up a sport when he got to high school. Matt decided to take up archery and discovered he was quite gifted. His mother was very angry that he chose archery because of the danger. However, Matt continued to practice everyday. '''Appearance-' When Bullseye is on missions he wears a black and red hooded long-sleeved coat with matching pants, he also wears padded archery gloves. His outfit is decked with many gold designs. He wears black boots with red covering, he also wears a belt that has a pouch he fills with smokebombs. His quiver is black and has three straps that can be seen on the front, his arrows are red, and his bow is gold, black and red. He usually wears a red and black hood up, with a red mask underneath. In civilian clothers he wears a red shirt with a black hooded vest and jeans. He has brown hair and blue eyes and light skin. 'Personality- ' Bullseye is a very stoic character, he comes across as a strong personality. He is very sarcastic, and has trouble taking orders, he is also very smart in real life and in battle. He generally is very mature, due to the fact that he had to help run his family and had to grow up very fast. Some of his worse qualities are his bitterness that he has because of his father, his sarcasm and he is also very arrogant. He is only fourteen years old. However, we can see that he is very vulenarable, through the talks that he has with Songbird. He also respects his team, and is very concerned if they are in danger. 'Becoming Bullseye-' One day Red Arrow was chasing down Black Spider who was commiting a crime, Arrow drew his bow, but Spider took it with his web a flung it away, it landed on the fire escape near Matt's apartment. Matt saw the whole thing, he climbed down and grabbed the bow. Matt took arrow, that he had in his apartment, and shot it, cutting Spider's web straight through and sending him into a wall. When Arrow saw this, he asked Matt if he had any experience, Matt said "Some." Arrow then asked him to be his protege, and Matt gladly accepted. 'As Bullseye-' Matt fought and trained with Red Arrow for almost a year. Matt temporarily, teamed up with the team, aiding them in the defeat of Scarecrow when he threatned Gotham City, Metropolis, Star City and Happy Harbor. He was mostly accepted by the team. However when he was aproached by Batman and offered a spot on the new undercover Team, he gladly accepted. He then joined the new team as the one of the founding members. 'With the New Team-' Bullseye is a very useful asset to the New Team, he isn't the leader, however he usually comes up with ideas and plans. He can sometimes be like Robin, in the sense that sometimes he will just run off and improvise a plan without telling the others. He has proven to be a more than exceptional archer, and does not let his lack of powers stop him. If he runs out of arrows his bow can disconnect into two sword-like weapons. During the series Matt also has a small relationship with the team members, the biggest relationship is with Songbird, they are very good friends, and Songbird sometimes blushes at complimentes by Matt. 'Powers and Abilities-' Expert Marksman- Throughout the series, Bullseye has proven to be an excellent marksman, hitting targets that are over thirty feet away, he mainly uses a bow and arrow, but is also excellent with a crossbow and using a dart gun. Excellent Physical Condition- Through much vigorous training by his mentor and Black Canary, Matthew has become an exceptional fighter. He is very agile, as he was capable of jumping from roof to roof. He is also able to lift over 200 pounds and even lift a fully grown man up. He uses a variety of trick arrows, including the following: Sharp Arrow- General arrow for Bullseye Dull Arrow- Round, flat top, can use to break through walls, knocked out a burglar with one. Explosive Arrow- Explodes on impact Air Arrow- Releases a strong force of air on impact Triple Arrow- Splits into three mid-air Tracer Arrow- Sets a tracer on impact. Oil Arrow- Oil in the top releases on impact. Net Arrow- Releases a net mid-flight Grapple Arrow- Hooked arrow with rope on back, uses it to grapple. Ice Arrow- Freezes target Electric arrow- electricutes humans can be used to short out machinery Special Arrows- Arrows that are used only in times of need Laser arrow- Shoots a laser from the top mid-flight Speed Arrow- Travels 2x faster than normal arrows Boomerang Arrow- If it misses target will return and hit it. Energy Arrow- Splits into three and creates an energy field- uses to capture enemies within field Tracker Arrow- Follows target until it hits. 'Relationships-' Thomas Wild- Growing up Bullseye never saw his father much, as he grew up, Matt needed to be there to take care of his mother as the man of the house, having to work a job in the summer and on his weekends. For this Matt hated his father even saying that he never had a father. It is later discovered that Matt's father is there enemy, Deadeye a criminal with flawless marksmanship and top of the class fighting skills. Matt was shocked by this discovery, Thomas told Matt that archery was in his blood, and that Matt would be nothing if it weren't for him. Matt decides to keep his father's identity a secret to the team. Lilian Wild- Bullseye's mother who raised Matt herself. Lilian is very protective of her son, and she loves him very much. In his early years she wanted him to have many friends and participate in many activities, but Matt chooses to be an archer. Lilian is very concerned that Matt chose to be an archer because of her husband's career. Songbird- Songbird is Bullseye's closest friend on the team. She is the only person that Matt really opens up to. Also, during battles they watch out for eachother. It seems that throughout the series they like eachother more and more, and it is possible that Bullseye has a crush on Songbird and vice versa. Matt is very protective of Songbird, as seen when his father threatens the team, and he shows the most concern about her. Category:A to Z Category:Heroes